EN EL FUTURO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Se sitúa después de la película: KYOYRUGER 100 AÑOS DESPUÉS. Luego de averiguar que Daigo se casará con Amy en el futuro, Yayoi está algo triste, pero admite su derrota. Ahora Amy y Daigo se preguntan sobre ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? PAREJA: Amy & Daigo DE MANERA INDIRECTA UN POCO DE Yayoi e Ian. ONE-SHOT


**SUMARY:** Se sitúa después de la película: KYOYRUGER 100 AÑOS DESPUÉS. Luego de averiguar que Daigo se casará con Amy en el futuro, Yayoi está algo triste, pero admite su derrota. Ahora Amy y Daigo se pregunta sobre ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? PAREJA: Amy & Daigo DE MANERA INDIRECTA UN POCO DE Yayoi e Ian. ONE-SHOT

**EN EL FUTURO**

― Estoy preocupada por Yayoi-chan… ― Musitó Amy. Ella caminaba a lado de su novio, Daigo; ambos en camino a la Mansión Yuuzuki.

― No deberías ― Contestó Daigo. ― Después de todo, Ian se encargó de llevarla con su abuelo ¿Recuerdas? ―

― Jejeje bueno sí… y eso es en parte lo que me preocupa ― Insistió. Daigo, la miró sin comprender. ― Me refiero, a Ian solo con Yayoi… ya sabes que no controla muy bien sus impulsos Jejeje ―

Aunque pareciera un poco lento, el Kyoryu red comprendió a lo que su novia se refería. ― Jajaja es un buen punto, pero Yayoi sabe cuidarse, de ser necesario, le pondrá el límite a Ian ―

― Jejeje, sí tienes razón ― Dijo la chica con el mismo humor. De pronto recordó algo, que borró aquella sonrisa. ― Pero… ―

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

Amy no contestó y se encaminó al parque por el que estaban pasando, y se sentó en uno de los columpios. Daigo la siguió y la imitó, esperando a que respondiera.

― ¿Sabes King?― Comenzó a decir Amy. ― La manera en la que Yayoi-chan se dio cuenta de la verdad sobre Dai-Kun y Ami Nee-san… fue algo dura ¿No te parece? ― Cuestionó mirándolo.

Daigo miraba hacia el infinito. ― Puede ser… ― Susurró. ― Pero algún día se iba a enterar ―

― Si pero aún así… ―

― Tranquila ― Interrumpió mirándola. ― No digo que no me preocupa, pero ocultarle las cosas a las personas que quieres no es bueno ¿Recuerdas? ―

Amy meditó un momento. Y después una sonrisa se postró en sus labios. Esas palabras habían sido las mismas que él le había dicho cuando tuvieron su primer "encuentro", cuando ella se debatía sobre si sacar a la luz su verdadera forma de ser frente a Gentle. ― Tienes razón ― Concluyó ella asintiendo.

El chico también asintió, mientras sonreía. ― Además, algo me dice que Yayoi- chan e Ian ya se están llevando mucho mejor ―

― Es cierto, quizás el futuro les tenga algo deparado ― Apoyó Amy comenzando a columpiarse. ― ¿Qué te gustaría para nuestro futuro King? ― Pidió con un ligero sonrojo.

Daigo sonrió, también algo sonrojado se balanceó en su columpio. ―Mmm… no es un tanto mi estilo… pero si llegara a ser algún tipo de empresario, lo primero que haría, sería comprar el restaurante del postre de fresa… ―

― King… ― Musitó la chica de manera conmovida.

― Así, si nos pertenece, comeríamos de ese helado por el resto de nuestras vidas. Además que con las ganancias podríamos construir parques de juegos para niños ― Explicó el chico con notoria emoción.

Amy sonrió ante la visión tan fascinante e inesperada de su novio.― Eso suena como una buena idea, y me gustan todas tus ideas… mmm bueno, la mayoría de ellas Jejeje ―

― ¿Y tú qué piensas? ―

― Sé que es algo apresurado ― Empezó a decir, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. ― Pero ya que sabemos que Dai-Kun y Ami Nee-san son… o más bien serán nuestros bisnietos. Me gustaría saber primero… acerca de nuestros hijos… ―

― ¿Hijos eh? ― Interrogó de manera divertida, haciendo énfasis en el plural.

― ¡Mou King! ― Se quejó la chica, sabiendo bien de qué se mofaba el chico. Al ver su expresión, el chico soltó una sonora carcajada. ― ¡No te rías! ― Exigió al momento que inflaba sus mejillas formando un tierno mohín. ― Ambos somos hijos únicos, es natural que quiera tener un par de hijos para que no estén solos ― Explicó.

― Ok, lo entiendo. Pero ¿Qué tal un trío? ―

― ¿Eh? ―

― No lo sé… un par de niños y una bella niña ¿No te agradaría? ―

― Mmm… no estaría mal; dos niños muy valientes y juguetones… ―

― Y una niña hermosa, ruda y traviesa ― Completó el chico con ojos brillosos. ― También me gustaría comprar un vehículo, y que en las vacaciones los cinco saliéramos de viaje a recorrer el mundo ―

― Jejeje… Tienes grandes expectativas ¿No es así King? ― Pidió la chica divertida mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él.

― Por supuesto. Aunque el futuro pueda ser desconocido, eso no me impide desearlo y esperarlo con ansias ―

― Si lo pones así, estoy contigo ―

Ante la respuesta, Daigo sonrió y plantó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de su novia. Amy sonrió al sentir aquel tacto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

― ¡Akari! ¡No robes mi helado, tú tienes el tuyo! ― Declaró un niño pequeño, de unos 8 años, señalando a la niña.

La aludida, de unos 6 años le sacó la lengua. ― ¡No lo robe Rei! ― Exclamó la pequeña. ― Lo estoy salvando de que se derrita ―

Rei infló sus mejillas, con desagrado. ― ¡Hitoshi! Dile a Akari que deje de comerse mi helado ― pero cuando el pequeño volteó a ver a su hermano mayor, se llevó una gran sorpresa. ― ¡Hitoshi! ¿Tú también? ―

Hitoshi, de 9 años sólo pudo sonreír tontamente.― Gomen… ― Musitó difícilmente, pues la boca la tenía ocupada, llena de helado.

― ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ― Exclamó Rei.

De inmediato Daigo y Amy Kiryu hicieron su aparición ante el llamado de su hijo.

― ¿Qué ocurre Hitoshi-Kun? ― Cuestionó Amy mirando a su pequeño.

Rei, señaló a sus hermanos. ― ¡Se comieron mi helado! ―

Pronto, comenzaron las protestas. Daigo sonrió. ― Ya, ya… no es necesario el alboroto. Rei ahorita te traigo más helado ―

― ¿De verdad? ―

Daigo asintió. ― Por supuesto, después de todo, la heladería es nuestra… ustedes tres no tienen límite de consumo…

― King... ―‖Advirtió Amy.

― Bueno… a menos que mamá se los prohíba Jejeje ― Corrigió torpemente, ante la mirada amenazante de su esposa.

De pronto, el ruido de la campanita ubicada en la puerta del restaurante, llamó la atención de los cinco Kiryu.

― ¡Yakumo! ¡Irene! ― Exclamaron Hitoshi, Rei y Akari al unísono.

Al oír sus nombres, los pequeños d años respectivamente, sonrieron y agitaron sus manitas saludando a sus iguales.

Daigo y Amy, sonrieron, al ver a sus hijos convivir con los dos recién llegados. Después se volvieron a los adultos que los acompañaban.

― Yayoi, Ian, ha sido un tiempo ― Dijo Amy, abrazando a sus amigos Kyoryugers.

― ¿Cómo han estado? ― Pidió Daigo del mismo modo.

― Muy bien, acabamos de venir de compras e Ian sugirió que viniéramos a aquí a refrescarnos ― Explicó Yayoi mirando a su marido.

― Ojalá no seamos inoportunos ― Comentó Ian con las manos en los bolsillos.

― Claro que no, el local siempre está abierto para la familia ― Aseguró Amy.

― Así es, es más estaba por servir una nueva ronda de helados de fresa ¿Quieren sentarse? ― Ofreció Daigo.

El matrimonio Yorkland, tomó asiento junto a los Kiryu; dejando que sus pequeños juguetearan, mientras ellos se ponían al día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**EL FIN**

**N/A:** Ya saben que si la historia fue de su agrado no olviden comentar; no me gusta tener lectores fantasmas, así que espero sus reviews.

¡Saludos!


End file.
